The invention relates to photography and photographic equipment and more particularly relates to a camera having a viewfinder box extending from cover and assembly method.
One time use cameras are subject to a number of competing considerations. Dust contamination is a serious problem that can be reduced by providing a tight fit between individual components. On the other hand, the costs of individual cameras can be reduced by simplifying assembly, decreasing the number of parts, and increasing tolerances.
Japanese patent publication JP 11-316332, published Nov. 16, 1999, discloses a one-time-use camera in which a frame has a viewfinder trough that holds a pair of viewfinder lenses. The front and rear covers have passageways aligned with the viewfinder lenses. The passageways are closed by transparent windows. In another disclosed embodiment, the viewfinder trough is detachable and has one or two pieces. Viewfinder lenses fit in either end. Window pieces fit over the viewfinder lenses. These cameras exclude dust by adding windows that close passageways over viewfinder lenses, but have the shortcoming of using a large number of separate parts.
Some other one time use cameras have a reduced number of viewfinder parts, but require close tolerances for dust exclusion. In these cameras, passageways in one or more covers are closed by respective viewfinder lenses. Japanese patent publication JP 1-57739, published Apr. 11, 1989, discloses a one-time-use camera that combines the viewfinder lenses into a one-piece plastic unit. The completed viewfinder lens unit is held in place within the camera by assembled body components and apparently by hooks on the rear cover. The rear cover has a passageway, through which the user sees the viewfinder. Japanese patent publication JP 11-344743, published Dec. 14, 1999, discloses a one time use camera having a viewfinder lens unit that incorporates front and rear lenses and a bridge that extends between the lenses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,165 discloses similar viewfinder lens units, including one that incorporates a keeper plate and other camera features. In these last two patents, a viewfinder lens unit is held in place by an internal camera frame. A pair of covers enclose the frame. Passageways in the covers allow a user to see through the viewfinder. Japanese patent publication JP 1-57722, published Apr. 11, 1989 and Japanese patent publication JP 6-28845, published Apr. 15, 1994 both disclose one time use cameras in which separate front and rear viewfinder lenses are assembled into a track that is part of an L-shaped cross-section front-top cover. A plate is added to the top surface of the front-top cover to enclose the viewfinder. The rear cover of the camera has an opening aligned with the rear element of the viewfinder. A U-shaped rim around the opening bears on the rear viewfinder lens.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved to provide an improved camera and method in which there are a relatively small number of viewfinder parts and dust exclusion from the interior of the camera is not a function of the fit between viewfinder lenses and respective covers.
The invention is defined by the claims. The invention, in its broader aspects, provides a camera and assembly method. The camera has a capture unit and a body holding the capture unit. The body has a front cover, a rear cover, and an internal cavity disposed between the covers. The body has a viewfinder box extending from an outer surface of one of the covers to an outer surface of the other cover. A viewfinder lens unit is disposed in the viewfinder box.
It is an advantageous effect of the invention that an improved camera and method are provided, in which there are a relatively small number of viewfinder parts and dust exclusion from the inter of the camera is not a function of the fit between viewfinder lenses and respective covers.